


A Cure for Sleepless Nights

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism, Wartime, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Bucky’s been sneaking out every night for a while now since Steve had rescued him from HYDRA.





	A Cure for Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).

Bucky’s been sneaking out every night for a while now since Steve had rescued him from HYDRA. At first Steve had thought that Bucky had just needed to hit the head, or just needed some time to himself, but as minutes had stretched into hours night after night, Steve can’t help but worry. Finally after two weeks of nearly nightly excursions, Steve can’t help but follow.

The camp is quiet, most of the men are sleeping, but there’re sounds coming from behind the mess tent which seems to be where Bucky’s headed. Steve waits several moments before he glances behind the tent, not certain what he expects to see. At first he’s actually not certain what he’s looking at: men standing on either side of a wooden box, their pants shoved down as they rock their hips. Some men fist their cock, while others are trying to rub themselves more covertly. Abruptly Steve realizes with a start that there’s someone in the box being fucked.

Steve’s face flames not realizing that this was a thing that people did, though at the same give he’s not really surprised given the make up of camp. He quickly scans the crowd for Bucky, but fails to find him. His eyes slide over to the box again as he thinks of the way that Bucky always returns freshly scrubbed and passes out as soon as he falls onto his cot.

When Steve’s cock suddenly tents his pants, he doesn’t touch it, and resolutely turns, intent to put this out of his mind. It’s none of his business. Except when Bucky returns that night, Steve notes how red and swollen his lips are. While Bucky drops off immediately, Steve spends the rest of the night unable to sleep, imagining how Bucky’s lips would look stretched around his cock.

Despite the fact that Steve can’t help but feel that he’s betraying Bucky in some way, each night he fucks his fists, imagining that it’s Bucky. After a week of near sleepless nights, Steve follows him once again, unable to help himself. This time Steve sees a young private that he’s only met in passing climb naked out of the box before Bucky strips and takes his place. No one talks, but there seems to be some sort of hierarchy in place determining who’s next.

After a week of watching, something in Steve breaks and when he pulls his cock out and steps forward, the men part around him as he takes his place at Bucky’s ass, groaning as he sinks easily into the tight, wet heat of his body. Steve fucks him like a man possessed.

Steve’s pretending to sleep when Bucky returns that night and he wonders if Bucky knows when Steve feels him pause for a long moment at his side, feels the sweep of his hand across his forehead. The next day the Howling Commandos are sent out, and that night as they share a tent, Steve lies awake, listening to Bucky toss and turn.

For three nights both of them barely sleep and finally having had enough, Steve shifts closer and drags Bucky on top of him where he most definitely feels his hard cock.

“Steve what are you—”

“If you need to be fucked until you’re too exhausted to think about anything else to sleep, I’ll do it.”

Bucky tenses above him before he asks, “How long have you known?”

“A few weeks.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“That you found a way to help you sleep? Definitely. That my best friend didn’t trust me enough to help? Absolutely not.”

“Steve, you’re—”

Steve rolls them then, presses Bucky’s arms above his head and kisses him.

They both sleep well that night, and the next, and the next, wrapped around each other.


End file.
